Petrochemical industry, process control industry, electrical, oil and gas exploration & mining industries are employed with various reactions in situ and in reactors whereas exact measurement of particular temperature has to be controlled for getting the desired products or composition, so all of these industries are concerned about possible methods and devices which are useful in monitoring the exact status of temperature in situ reactions at remote. Thus, it requires a real time automatic temperature monitoring technology in the industries and power plant environment. Temperature measuring devices such as thermistors, thermocouples and bi-metal type devices are undesirable for use in various industries because such devices are vulnerable to electromagnetic interference, heavy and may cause sparking.
Conventional temperature measuring devices has drawbacks of manual control, large in size and fragile and possesses inadequate dynamic range, lack measurement stability and have an unacceptably short lifetime and require complex calibration procedures when the devices are replaced. Such calibration procedures require a significant amount of time involvement.
In recent years fiber optic sensors have opened up applications for the sensing of many physical parameters because they possess a variety of advantages over the conventional. The advantages include a dielectric construction that permits usage in high voltage, electrically noisy, high temperature, corrosive or other hostile environments; geometric versatility that allows arbitrary configurations and inherent compatibility with fiber optic data links. These characteristics make fiber optic sensors an attractive way to monitor the status of temperature in various critical reactions in various industries.
It is therefore desirable to overcome above-mentioned problems in conventional sensors and employing optical sensors for monitoring the point temperature in situ reactions at remote places with high accuracy and in efficient way.